


Wings of a Human

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, M/M, Poetry, Self-Doubt, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Castiel weren't an angel, he would have wings fit for a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of a Human

You don't see them, but

They hover protectively

Over your tensed shoulders

_I am not meant to serve man_

But you are something else entirely

You are a religion

And they follow you as if in a trance

You ask to glimpse that part of me

That was always kept hidden

_I am divine wrath_

_Such actions are beneath me_

But I oblige faithfully and you're awed

Never have you witnessed the colors

Of hell scorched black and midnight blue

On the feathers of the wings that saved you

And it was around that time

That you flew me to territory bold and unknown

And I began to wonder

If a human really needed wings to be an angel

 

 (gg)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
